


iriate

by baexil



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drinking, M/M, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baexil/pseuds/baexil
Summary: Mingi is irritating to Hongjoong but not enough to not make out with him.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	iriate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekrateholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/gifts).



> happy birthday, dearest t, im so sorry your present is late. im so thankful you are on this planet i happened to be in the right place at the right time to be your friend. perfect timing.

To be completely honest, Hongjoong hates Mingi. What wasn’t there to hate? A blatant disregard of anything resembling good fashion sense, a faulty memory that serves him to play the wrong beats for their songs constantly, and a dopey smile that all of the girls at the club seem to find endearing rather than the proof of the lack of thought that Hongjoong knows its hiding.

It doesn’t stop Mingi from somehow being their most popular band member. Which is annoying. 

“Here,” Mingi says, sliding into their regular booth, passing a round of beers around to the other boys. Hongjoong grabs one and brings it to his lips, quickly downing it. Okay, maybe he was willing to deal with Mingi’s odd popularity, as annoying as it is, for the free drinks. 

“Which girl bought it for you this time?” Wooyoung asks with a smirk, craning over his shoulder to look at a gaggle of girls at the bar who still look a bit starstruck that Mingi spoke with them. 

San pouts, “Why are you worried about girls when you’ve got me right here?” 

Hongjoong throws him a frown, knowing where this is going. And yet, Wooyoung rises to the bait. 

“Would you relax? You act like we didn’t just have amazing sex in the bathroom,” Wooyoung snipes, giving him a sour look before turning back to look at the girls. 

“Ugh, TMI,” Jongho says, a disgusted look on his face. 

“Pretty sure those girls wouldn’t be willing to do half of what I do for you,” San snarks back. 

“Enough with the foreplay,” Hongjoong complains dryly, turning back to his drink to find the bottom of it as quickly as possible. He’s tired of being an audience member to how much they love each other. It’s enough to make him sick. Plus the weird overly affectionate bickering was just odd. 

“Aw, it’s okay San, I love you,” Mingi butts in, curling into San’s shoulder despite being so much more taller than him. Hongjoong rolls his eyes, not sure why someone with Mingi’s stature would even bother trying to shrink himself down like he is. If he was that tall, he’s pretty sure he’d be stretching his long legs around wherever he could. Mingi’s legs are long enough for lots of things. An image of them wrapped around his waist flashes unbiddenly in his mind and he shakes it loose with a frown. 

“I need another,” Hongjoong grunts, finishing his drink and sliding from the booth with a stretch. 

“Oh, hyung, do you want me to-” Mingi starts. 

“Nah, it’s good,” Hongjoong says quickly, already moving to the bar. He just needed some space, he hangs with the rest of them far too much. Far too much if he was thinking about spreading Mingi’s long legs open. 

“Hold up, I’ll come with,” Seonghwa says, making Wooyoung get up so that he can slide out of the booth. Hongjoong sighs and waits but his lips thin, he wants a bit of alone time. But since Seonghwa isn’t in the band, it makes spending time with him a bit less weary than if it was the others. 

Wooyoung, however, doesn’t let the opportunity of Seonghwa sliding by him without smacking his thigh with an evil grin. To Hongjoong’s utter horror Seonghwa blushes a bit rather than his usual quick smack back. Before he can have another moment to think about that, Hongjoong turns on his heel and stalks to the bar, if Seonghwa wants to come with him then he can catch up. 

He spots a slight gap in the crowd around the bar, enough for him to squeeze himself in and get at least one of his elbows on the bar. He hopes it's enough of a leverage point to draw the bartender's attention soon. He desperately needs another beer. Or something stronger. 

Hongjoong is trying to decide if he should order a shot as he tries to make eye contact with the bartender and so he doesn’t realize the man next to him gives him a double take. 

“Hongjoong?” The man turns and he barely has a moment to worry about weird fans when he recognizes him. 

“Hui!” He greets excitedly, wrapping his arms around him for a bear hug. 

“I didn’t know you were performing tonight,” Hui says into his ear then grabbing his shoulders and pushing him back to get a good look at him. 

“It was a last minute booking,” Hongjoong admits with a grin. “If I had known you’d be mingling before your set, I would’ve come looking for you.” 

Hui ruffles his hair, smiling fondly at him. 

“I’ve come on a very important mission.” Hui says in that weird tone that reminds Hongjoong that the other man isn’t always in the same reality as everyone else. He thinks that was Hui’s attempt at a joke so he laughs somewhat awkwardly. 

“What’s your mission?” Hongjoong asks, playing along. 

“To get that fine looking man to get me a drink,” Hui grins, nodding in the bartenders direction. The man is good looking, lithe and with round eyes, a serious expression as he deals with the crowd. His hands move deftly like he really knows what he was doing, not a single movement wasted. It almost looked graceful. 

“You look like you need a drink too,” Hui says easily. Before Hongjoong can say anything to him, Hui shouts across the bar, “Oi!” 

Hongjoong eyes round, worried as practically everyone at the bar turns to give them a dirty look. All apart from the bartender who turns with a furrowed questioning look on his face. He’s hurriedly trying to come up with an apology for Hui’s shout when the bartender breaks into a fond smile. He gestures for them to wait for a moment. 

“Do you know him?” Hongjoong asks curiously, addressing Hui but his eyes still on the bartender finishing up his orders and ignoring other people struggling against the crowd for his attention to come to their side of the bar. 

“Something like that,” Hui says with a dopey looking smile. The bartender then uses the bar as leverage to hoist himself up and give Hui a solid kiss. Hongjoong’s eyebrows jump up in surprise while some others catcall at them. The bartender leans away but Hui grabs him by the back of neck to keep him there for another kiss. It must take a lot of strength, Hongjoong thinks looking at the way his arms are flexing to keep him over the bar, but the man does it with ease. 

“Usual?” The man asks breathlessly, when they finally part. Hui is grinning happily. 

“And one for my friend,” Hui says nodding to him. Hongjoong smiles. 

“Hi,” he greets with a small wave. 

“Oh, you are from that new band, the guitarist, right?” The man says with a smile and intense eyes, “I’m Kino.” 

“Ah, you recommended us to the booker!” Hongjoong says, putting the name to the face. 

“It helps when the booker is your ex,” Kino says, winking, “What can I get you?” 

“Whatever he’s having,” Hongjoong nods at Hui who has slung an arm around his shoulders. 

“A double gin and tonic?” Kino asks, one of his eyebrows arching at him. 

“Double gin and a splash of tonic,” Hui corrects with a grin, Kino smiling fondly at him. Hongjoong winces for a moment, giving himself a bit to think before- 

“Yeah, sure why the hell not.” It’s not like he hasn’t played a gig drunk before. It was welcome rather than dealing with the constantly itchy feeling of being irritated by Mingi. At the thought of his tall bandmate, Hongjoong orders them a shot too. 

He’s not sure what round of shots he is on when he hears the first act get announced. Turning to look at Hui with wide eyes, he’s a bit worried when the room spins when he does. 

“Oh shit, I gotta go,” he says. 

“I guess you are playing the next set.” Hui says, somehow looking sober. Which would be annoying if Mingi hadn’t found him and practically plucked him from Hui, dragging him backstage by his arm. 

“Stop it,” he growls, pulling himself out of Mingi’s grasp and shoving at him, “I don’t need to be dragged.” 

“Ah, I thought you’d need help after the third shot,” Mingi teases with that stupid, dopey looking mouth. Wait- why was he looking at his mouth again. Forcing his eyes up to Mingi’s, he growls again. 

“If I ever need you for help, then we know something has gone terribly wrong,” Hongjoong snaps before walking to the backstage, horrified when he does he trips. Mingi is by his side before he can do anything other than stumble a bit, pressing into his side with a steadying warmth. Hongjoong has a moment to appreciate the spicy smell of his aftershave before he pushes away from him again. He curses at him for good measure. 

Mingi follows him with a knowing smile. 

A little alcohol has never hampered his skills and as expected, the set goes really well. Mingi somehow figures out how to not fuck up songs they’ve played a thousand times before, Jongho sounds amazing even rifting some high notes for fun, Yunho and San do a combo drummer guitar thing where they switch instruments half way through the last song that the audience goes wild for, and he himself does amazingly well. As per usual. Not that his skill was even in question. 

He does frown when Mingi seems to get more cheers for the bass solo than he gets for his which doesn’t even make sense, a bass solo was hardly a difficult thing to pull off. Feeling competitive, Hongjoong is shoving his way across to Mingi’s side of the stage, playing his parts, fingers flying across the strings, showing off to those who were cheering for Mingi. 

Mingi doesn’t seem to catch the competitive air, fixing him with eyes that feel far too warm on his skin. Hongjoong scoffs, feeling a tension build between them before he stalks back to his side of the stage with the microphone. Singing was one thing that was well away from Mingi’s capabilities and he proves it with harmonizing with Jongho. Feeling triumphant, Hongjoong looks over to Mingi to see his reaction. 

He’s thrown his head back, shirt sticking to him with sweat. His mouth opens to lick at his lips, head coming down so that his hair is covering his eyes and he looks at Hongjoong with a hot look and those stupid knowing eyes. 

Hongjoong’s mouth goes dry in response. He quickly breaks eye contact and shakes his head, willing himself to urge his fingers back to play the right notes, somehow feeling slower now. Furious at the lack of attention, he is sure to finish the set with a flourish. 

They exit the stage to cheers and Hongjoong feels almost high with the rush of performing. He’s not the only one, Seonghwa bursting backstage to push San against the wall and kiss him. The others have all of three moments to come to realization about what is happening before Wooyoung is dragging them both out of the room. 

“Has that been… happening?” Yunho struggles to ask. 

“I don’t want to know,” Jongho says decidedly, handing back his microphone to the sound guys before escaping. Hongjoong is half a step behind him, having to stop by to drop his guitar in its case first. Before he can do anything else, long fingers are wrapping around his wrist, tugging him. He turns and Mingi has one of those dopey smiles again. 

“What?” Hongjoong says, swallowing around the dryness in his mouth to settle a firm glare on the other boy. 

“You were great today.” Mingi says, a soft tone that he’s heard before. 

“I know,” he replies hautly, slightly ashamed when he doesn’t shake the grip from his wrist. Mingi uses it to tug him closer, highlighting their height difference. Not liking it, Hongjoong takes a step back, irritated when Mingi follows him so he takes another step back. 

“Stop it,” he barks, sounding irritated. But he only sounds irritated and Mingi, stupid Mingi who he hates, is somehow smart enough to hear that difference in his voice. 

“No,” Mingi says simply, smile growing wider when Hongjoong can’t step back any further, blocked by the wall. Happily, he pushes Hongjoong up against the wall leaning down to give a crushing kiss. 

He feels his knees go weak, but it doesn’t stop him from surging up to kiss him back. He growls against Mingi’s lips, finally shaking off the grip on his wrist but so he can pull at Mingi’s shoulders and shove him down to a much more appropriate height. 

“I hate how tall you are,” he growls, biting at Mingi’s lips in punishment. The tall boy doesn’t seem to mind, moaning and opening his mouth wider. 

“I know,” he says but sounds smug about it. 

“I hate how you always fuck up the beat in our second song,” Hongjoong says roughly, pushing at Mingi’s chest until he stumbles backwards. Mingi doesn’t go far without him, reaching out to slip arms around his waist, and pull him back further into the room. Being the overly tall human he is, he trips over his guitar case on the way, but he somehow looks pleased at kicking an expensive piece of equipment. 

“Such a klutz,” Hongjoong complains, pushing him so that he falls backwards onto the couch, shoved up against a wall. 

“And yet you love it,” Mingi says cheekily, pulling him to crawl onto his lap. 

“Hate it, I hate it,” he reiterates but Mingi just smiles that stupid dopey smile again. Hongjoong tells his traitorous heart to stop beating irregularly as he pushes at Mingi’s shoulders, finally satisfied with the height difference, pulling at the hairs on the nape of his neck to have him arch up and into Hongjoong’s kiss with a gasp. 

The kiss is hot and Hongjoong finds himself trembling, not understanding how this silly giant of a human can make him feel like fireworks are sparking underneath his skin. He trails away from Mingi’s stupidly big mouth to draw kisses down his neck. 

“How are you so popular, I don’t get it,” he reminds him as he grinds down in Mingi’s lap, causing them both to cry out. He stutters but forces the words through a gasp, “You are so dumb.” 

“Too dumb to give you a blowjob?” Mingi asks, panting but also far too smug for Hongjoong to be satisfied. He makes quick work of Mingi’s shirt tossing it over his shoulder to who knows where. 

“I never said that,” Hongjoong says, trying to sound snarky but fails when Mingi's hands smooth up his legs, underneath this plaid skirt. 

“That’s what I thought,” Mingi says smugly, licking happily at his collarbone. 

“I’m only doing this because I’m drunk,” Hongjoong reminds him, cupping Mingi’s jaw to bring his attention back to where he wants it. On the side of his neck. He gets a nice bite there that has him gasping. 

“That’s what you say every time and yet,” Mingi trails off and he doesn’t have to finish the sentence, it doesn’t take much for them to come up with the numerous times they’ve hooked up in all sorts of dubious places. Even Hongjoong’s bed once when Mingi had come over to “help” with the lyrics for a song. He claimed he had been drinking so that he could climb ontop of him and tie his hands to the bedframe. The bastard had even made him breakfast the next morning. 

“Shut up,” Hongjoong mutters, tugging at his hair to bring him into another kiss. Lots of things unsaid, instead saying, “Am I getting a blow job or not?” 

“Yes sir.” Mingi laughs warmly. He’s irritated when even that is enough to run a hot flash of arousal through him.


End file.
